


Stripper

by megaesthetic



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Eren Yeager, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Jealous Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), M/M, Older Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Possessive Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Possessive Sex, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:20:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28554537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megaesthetic/pseuds/megaesthetic
Summary: A one-shot in which Eren is a stripper and Levi is an over-protective boyfriend. And when someone gets their hands on his treasure, they learn precisely what it means when one says 'dynamite comes in small packages.'
Relationships: Levi & Eren Yeager, Levi/Eren Yeager
Comments: 10
Kudos: 191





	Stripper

**Author's Note:**

> TW : an insensitive joke about pedophiles is made within the one-shot. Please tread carefully.

**UP UNTIL RECENT** times, Levi Ackerman never had an issue with his boyfriend's job as a stripper at the local gay bar. He knew it was Eren's method to relieve the stress and tension that built up over the weeks; a technique that proved to be much more effective than shoving a dick up his ass. And Levi couldn't deny the fact that he enjoyed the display the younger hosted each and every Friday night, the way his butt wiggled in temptation as his long, long legs wrapped around a stainless steel pole.

Ever since Eren admitted his dirty little secret, Levi had happily taken him to the bar, sitting back and observing the younger as he tested his limits of flexibility—while also keeping an eye on all the older, perverted businessmen looking for a good time; ensuring that they kept their filthy paws off his treasure. It never grew to be a serious concern, but that was before Eren switched to a brand-new program—an entire performance that required him to be clad in tight, black lingerie while _humping one of his fellow co-workers_.

Since the debut of the show, Levi swore the number of antsy businessmen and political heroes had multiplied, and they were creeping closer and closer to his reckless boyfriend, who didn't have a care in the world as long as he could shake his ass in front of a crowd—the same boyfriend who was currently applying eyeliner and mascara for this night's show.

Levi sighed, crossing his arms over his chest as he glanced at the clock hoisted on the wall of their cheap apartment bedroom—an apartment they could only afford due to Eren's generous salary. "Oi, Bright Eyes," he said. "We have to leave soon if you want to make it on time."

"Please," his boyfriend scoffed, finishing up with a swift applying of eyeshadow, "I am the star of that damn show. They can patiently wait for my fabulous ass."

 _The star of that show..._ the show that enticed so many men—Levi included—and a show that confirmed two of his greatest fears. One, people were noticing Eren, and it was only a matter of time before the boy realized that Levi wasn't the only fish in the sea; and two, there was a part of Levi, a part he never knew he possessed, that wanted to lock Eren up and keep him for himself, that wanted to isolate him from the outside world, that wanted to deny him the pleasures of stripping.

Levi walked up behind Eren, who stood in front of the mirror, and wrapped his arms around the younger's waist, resting his forehead against his shoulder. He sighed. "Eren, remember that I love you."

The boy froze for a moment before shaking Levi off and pulling away. Without looking him in the eye, Eren grabbed his keys and bag, saying, "Come on, Levi. We have to hurry if I want to be on time."

He knew he hurt Levi and he felt absolutely awful. But then he remembered what he saw at the bar the other day, a sight that made him sick to his stomach, and he reminded himself that Levi deserved this treatment. And yet... Eren couldn't help it.

"I'll suck you off on the way to the bar."

Those words drove Levi out the front door faster than one could say Windex.

* * *

**THEY ARRIVED AT** the bar just as Levi reached his climax, releasing his load down his eager boyfriend's throat. Levi panted, gripping the steering wheel tight enough for his knuckles to turn white as he tried to regain his breath. Eren sat up straight, a beaming grin on his face as he wiped the remaining fluids off his chin and licked it off his thumb.

He leaned forward and pressed his lips on his lover's cheek in a swift kiss. "Calm down a bit and clean yourself up before coming inside," he nodded towards the building. "I'll be in the back getting ready."

Levi could barely hum out a response. If there was one thing Eren was renowned for, it was his ability to give unforgettable blowjobs. On the ride over, the pleasure had been so overwhelming that Levi nearly crashed into an oncoming vehicle. He bit his bottom lip.

In a flash the younger had disappeared, leaving Levi to recollect his thoughts. _What is up with that boy_? One moment he was repelled by Levi's affection and the next he was offering a blowjob. _Things weren't always like this_ , Levi had noticed. During the previous week, something had transpired, something that made Eren a little cold towards Levi. And Levi was determined to figure out what.

Quickly, he buckled up his pants and readjusted his shirt, running a hand through his hair as he checked his reflection in the mirror— _sexy as always, tiger—_ before making his way into the gay bar.

* * *

**STROBE LIGHTS FLICKERED** across the floor of the bar, young twinks in skimpy outfits pranced around the room serving drinks, whereas others were climbing up and down those sweet, sweet steel poles. Levi was practically swimming through a sea of restless bodies, trying to get to the booth in the back that the owner specially reserved for him. His legs still felt like wet spaghetti after what happened in the car, but he managed to keep himself upright until he reached the booth, plopping down onto the rich, upholstered leather seat.

He closed his eyes, content.

"Levi!"

He scowled, annoyed.

Plopping down next to him was none other than the brown-haired owner of the joint, Hange Zoë. They were dressed in a tight, black dress that showed far too much skin, so much so that one would believe them to be one of the strippers. They grinned and gave the midget a bone-crushing hug. He would've punched them in the face were it not a risk to Eren's employment.

"What do you need, Hange?" He asked, pushing the whirlwind of a person away.

They ignored the question, rather leaning back with their arms crossed behind their head, legs propped up onto the table. "You know, I wondered whether or not you'd show up tonight."

"Eren's performing tonight. Of course I'd be here."

"Right," they nodded. "Over-protective boyfriend and shit. Should've guessed."

Levi remained silent. He thought if he said nothing, Hange might buzz off, but that was not correct.

Their eyes slowly crawled over to the male, and a smirk tugged at the corner of their lips. "Have you given any thought to my offer yet? Besides, you know, imagining my head being chopped off."

Levi rolled his eyes. "I told you from the start, Hange, that I'm not interested in your boy-parade. I'm simply here to make sure that none of these pedophiles lay a hand on my boyfriend."

"Pedophiles," Hange nodded. _Don't you dare_! "Coming from a guy who's nearly nineteen years older than his lover."

"Oh, go suck a cock, Hange!"

They laughed and jumped up, placing their hands on their hips. "Well, I should go check if everything is still running smoothly. Eren should be up in a few minutes. Enjoy the show, short stuff!"

"Yeah, whatever."

* * *

**"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN!"** a voice boomed over the speakers; one that could only belong to Hange's partner in crime and co-owner of the joint, Marco Bodt. "It's the moment you have all been anticipating! Presenting the Cadets, performing 'Attack on Titan'!"

Immediately, the base dropped and smoke billowed across the small stage erected in the middle of the room. As two scrawny figures walked out, both dressed in a white, button-up shirt, a pair of tear-away spandex, and a black tie strung around their necks, the crowd went wild. One of the figures, Levi identified as Eren. The other was a skinny blond boy with blue eyes; a boy who slightly resembled a coconut. _I think Eren said his name is Arin... Armer... Armin_! _Right, his name is Armin_.

The two of them started moving in sync to the beat, swinging their hips as they glided across the floor. The first article of clothing to go was the spandex, tossed towards the cheering audience. Levi was so mesmerized by the younger's movements that he almost didn't notice the hungry eyes travelling up and down his boyfriend's delectable body. _Almost._ He gritted his teeth and dug his nails into the palms of his hands. _Don't lose it_ , _Levi_ , he reminded himself. _You promised Eren that you'd put up with his choice of lifestyle. He's not worth losing because you couldn't keep your jealousy in check_!

Next to fly off the stage were the boys' shirts, leaving both of them in nothing but tight lacy panties and the silken ties. As Eren and Armin started swinging around a pole, their muscular legs all over the place, Levi could admit that a benefit of having a stripper as a boyfriend was being blessed with that tight ass and those rippling abs. Levi could feel his body heating up, his heart thundering in his chest, as he watched Eren.

_Sweet baby Jesus, I can't believe Hange wants me to join these loons_.

The performance finally came to an end and Levi was relieved to see Eren still wearing underwear... no matter how revealing it may be. That's the only condition he had had if he was going to allow his lover to strip. Up on stage, Eren and Armin were grinning like a bunch of morons as they scurried around to collect all the dollar bills that had rained down upon them.

Eren gazed out over the crowd until his eyes met Levi's, and he gave the most breathtaking smile the older had ever seen. _He looks so happy_ , Levi realized. _Up on the stage, without a care, without a complaint, without a worry_ ; _a wild animal that had been set free_.

_He's so young_.

After gathering all their money, Eren and Armin hurriedly returned backstage to get dressed and to receive a word of praise from Hange. Levi remained in his seat, waiting for his boyfriend to finish up while also attempting to extinguish the burning rage inside; one that grows stronger and stronger every time he hears a comment spill from the large audience, a comment that both insults and sexualizes Eren.

" _I wouldn't mind having that little slut bend over for me._ "

" _How much is it to rent them by the hour_?"

" _You think they'd be up for a threesome_?"

" _Doesn't matter. Once I get my hands on them..._ "

_Disgusting._

"Levi!"

At the sound of Eren's voice, Levi immediately relaxed a bit. Eren has always affected him like that; ever since Levi took him in off the streets when he was fifteen. He remembered how messed up the boy was—he was so skinny and filthy and beaten and bruised... so much so that when Levi had finally cleaned the kid up, he was surprised to find a sweet, young boy with the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen.

Levi looked up to see that same young boy, now nearly five years older, weaving through the crowd. Eren had only thrown on a pair of sweatpants and Levi could see the sweat glistening off his sculpted chest. _Oh God..._ he held his breath as he felt his cock twitch. _So beautiful_.

Eren was about ten feet away from him when Levi witnessed, as if in slow motion, the most revolting sight he had ever seen. Muscular arms wrapped around his boyfriend's slim waist, pulling him flush against the chest of a fairly large man with a mop of greasy blond hair and a pair of the most untamed eyebrows he had ever laid eyes on.

Eren's expression held nothing but surprise as he glanced up at the older male. Levi waited for him to start pulling away, to start _fighting_... but he didn't. He didn't. No, rather he turned back to look Levi in the eye, before he smirked— _smirked—_ and started grinding his ass against the stranger's crotch, in time to the music that just started thundering.

* * *

**EREN FELT DISGUSTING;** he felt violated, sick to his stomach. He wanted nothing more than to wiggle out of this man's grip, to kick him in the bollocks, before running to the comfort of his boyfriend's arms. His boyfriend, who now stared at him with wide, disbelieving eyes.

It killed him to see the underlying pain swimming within those silver orbs. It killed him to hurt his boyfriend. His boyfriend who... who _deserved_ to see his lover in the arms of another.

After all... _payback's a bitch_.

* * *

**LEVI'S VISION TURNED** red with wrath. _How dare he_! How dare he allow the hands of another man to roam over his body, to caress every crevice as Levi had before. It made him _furious_!

In the blink of an eye, he had jumped up from his seat and practically flew across the room to where his boyfriend was willingly being harassed. It almost made Levi cry; that a boy he loved and cared for so much would toy with his emotions, his love.

He yanked Eren out of the arms of that loathsome swine and, due to his ideal height, kicked the man in the nuts. He turned his icy glare to Eren who, albeit taller, shrank under his lover's penetrating stare. Before anyone could react, Levi had already tugged Eren through the crowd to the boy's dressing room. Such a star of this establishment was he that Hange had granted him his own private dressing room.

He pulled the boy inside, locking the door behind them, before pinning his quivering boyfriend against it. Rage rolled off him in waves, so much so that Eren knew, at that moment, he fucked up.

* * *

**EREN EXPECTED LEVI** to yell and scream and scowl and scold. He did not, however, anticipate him to keep a cool and collected demeanor. With a hand on the boy's chest, pinning him against the door, Levi loosened his tie and unbuttoned the top buttons of his shirt with the other.

"Eren," he spoke, his voice as sharp as steel, "what the hell did I just see?"

Eren hated himself for feeling so afraid. Ever since he was young, he knew that Levi was an unpredictable man with a traumatizing past and a lot of rage. He could snap in the blink of an eye and rain down upon you like the Holy Ghost; his entire personality would shift and at that moment, one would witness the true face of nightmares.

But that didn't stop Eren from falling in love with him. Nothing did. Not age or reputation or the views of society. He was determined to build a life with Levi, he was determined to be happy. And for a while, he was. Levi had reciprocated his love, he accepted Eren for who he was and what he liked, and he had always treated the boy like a prince. But all fairytales eventually came to an end. And for Eren, that moment was when he caught Levi sneaking around.

He was walking through the hallways of the bar, searching for his lover. He had just finished his set and found that Levi wasn't at his usual booth. _That's odd_ , he had thought, before starting his great expedition. He searched high and (especially) low, he had asked Hange, Marco, Armin and even Jean, Marco's boyfriend who he never got along with, if they had seen him, but they all replied with a negative.

Eren was on the verge of tears, fearing that Levi might've forgotten about him or realized that he could do so much better. He was afraid that Levi had left him there... all alone. And that was when he made the biggest mistake of his life. He turned the corner of the corridor that led to his dressing room, only to find Levi with his arms wrapped around the neck of a girl in a tender hug, tears staining his flushed cheeks.

_He has never cried in front of me before_ , Eren thought and his knees started shaking. He ducked back behind the corner before either of them noticed him, but not before he heard his lover whisper soft and compassionate words.

"I missed you so, so much, Isabel."

* * *

**AND JUST LIKE** that, Eren was pissed. How come Levi was allowed to fuck around with whoever the hell he wanted to and then get mad because Eren was satisfying one of his customer's needs? It's not fair; not fair at all. And with a sudden burst of confidence, he let the little man who still had him pinned against the door know precisely what's on his mind.

"Relax, Levi." Eren drawled with a roll of his eyes. "It was just a bit of teasing."

Suddenly, a hand slammed down right next to Eren's head, making the door shake on its hinges and fear, once again, consume the younger's being. Levi glared up at the brat who had smart-mouthed him—the brat who suddenly couldn't meet his gaze.

_So... he was pissed too._

"I don't know what the hell has been running through your head these days, Eren," Levi snarled, "but that sure as hell was not teasing. That was you deliberately rubbing up against a stranger to provoke some kind of reaction from me. Was that it? Or do you rather _want_ to be a slut? A cheater? Damn brat."

With that, Levi pulled away, running a hand through his hair as he started pacing around the room. Eren stayed against the door, catching his breath, processing his lover's words.

"You know, I don't get it," Levi continued. "I don't get you. I've done everything you've ever wanted me to do; a lot more than you'd ever know! I took you in off the streets, gave you food and clothing, gave you a home and even bailed you out of jail," he sighed, closing his eyes. "I love you. I reciprocated your feelings, Eren, and I accepted you. I accepted your faults and imperfections and kinks and your request to be a goddamn stripper, even though it bugs the shit out of me that every other stranger whacks off to the image of you. Nevertheless...

"So why, Eren?" Levi cupped his lover's cheek. "Why do you disregard my one wish, my feelings for you, and... and cheat?"

 _Cheat_... at that word, Eren finally had enough. He didn't give a crap about Levi's monologue, about his oh-so-sad sob-story, about his emotions... because Levi was the cheater. He was the one who was unfaithful. He was the one who messed around with another girl behind his lover's back. He was the one who disregarded Eren's love.

So Eren narrowed his eyes and whispered, "You're a hypocrite, Levi. You tell me to stay faithful and to consider your feelings, but I bet those words fly right out of your head while you're fucking around with that other girl."

Levi frowned. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"Don't even try to deny it. I saw you. I saw you throwing yourself at that girl, the one with the red hair, telling her how much you missed her. I was traumatized, Levi. Do you know how much it pained me to see my boyfriend in the arms of another... the arms of a woman, no less! So don't tell me to keep it—"

"Eren," Levi said, a small smile tugging at his lips.

"—in my pants when you don't even do—"

"Eren."

"—it yourself, thank you very much!" Eren exhaled.

Levi blinked. "You done now?"

"Yes, I am."

"Good."

And with that, Levi pressed his lips against his lover's in a soft kiss. Eren froze for a moment, the familiarity overwhelming his senses. Then he allowed himself to kiss his boyfriend back, but only for a second, because he was still pissed. He pulled away, scowling, and met Levi's silver eyes, surprised to find a glint of amusement shining within them.

Levi chuckled. "This is what happens when you assume, Eren, my wonderful brat."

"What?" his brows furrowed.

"That girl," Levi started, "is Isabel. Do you remember when I told you I was a thief back in the day? Well, I had two associates. Isabel happened to be one of them. When I was caught by the police and offered a chance to better myself, I left her behind and the guilt has been gnawing away at me ever since. I wanted to make it up to her, I wanted to ask her for forgiveness. But I didn't think I'd ever see her again. Turns out... Hange hired her as a part-time waitress. And when I saw her, years of pent-up regret and pain and guilt resurfaced. And I hugged her, a perfectly platonic action."

Eren felt like an absolute idiot. He could feel the blush crawling up his neck and cheeks. He groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose. "This is what happens when I make assumptions."

"Indeed, brat."

"I am so sorry, Levi. I have no idea what came over me. It's just... maybe I'm afraid that one day you'll realize that I'm just this young and stupid kid and you're wasting your time with me... or maybe I'm scared you'll realize that you're actually as straight as the poles I dance on and then you'll leave me for a woman with big boobs and a silicone butt... or maybe—"

Levi silenced him with another swift kiss. "Or maybe, Eren, I won't. So what if you are a young and stupid kid—it's who you are and it's who I want. And so what if you aren't a woman, so what if you don't have boobs or a... silicone butt—it's who you are and it's who I want. Eren, you are perfect just the way you are. You're _perfect_ in my eyes. Your faults are perfect, your imperfections are perfect, your kinks are... kinky yet perfect, and the fact that you're a stripper didn't scare me away. In fact," Levi's hands lowered to his lover's waist, pulling him closer, "it's actually a turn on. What do you say, hmm? Do you wanna test your limits of flexibility?"

Eren couldn't help but laugh. Levi was unbelievable and had the libido of a teenage boy. Luckily for him, that's exactly what Eren was. He sighed, a small smirk tugging at his lips as he met Levi's hooded eyes.

"Hmm... take me, Levi."

* * *

**AS SOON AS** the words were uttered, Levi had pounced, gluing his lips against those of his lover. The kiss was hungry and passionate, the built-up emotion of the two boys spilling into the intimate action. Eren wrapped his arms around the older's neck, pulling him even closer. Their tongues fought for a dominance that the latter eventually won. A small moan escaped Eren's lips as Levi sucked on his tongue and nibbled at his bottom lip.

Sooner than later, oxygen became a necessity, and the two pulled away, panting. Their eyes, clouded over by lust, met for a second, and Levi smirked. He lowered his head to Eren's neck and proceeded to plant kisses and suck and nibble all over the tan skin. _Fucking hell_ , he thought. _I missed this_. Over the course of the past week, due to Eren's pathetic hissy fit, the greatest amount of action Levi had received were two pitiful hand-jobs and a few unsatisfactory blows, save for the one that transpired about an hour ago.

He was grateful that the younger allowed him to touch his body again... because he was going to fucking _ruin_ him. Eren won't be able to walk for a week.

As Levi's lips brushed over a particularly sensitive spot beneath Eren's ear, the younger dug his nails into his boyfriend's back. Then his hands glided over his shoulder blades and shoulders until finally—

In the blink of an eye, Eren tore Levi's shirt in half and sent the button's flying, tossing it across the room. "Shut up," he said, before Levi could scold him. "I'll buy you a new one."

"You better."

And that seemed to set the pace for the moment. Levi's hands roughly trailed down Eren's sides, appreciating the muscles and the curves the stripper acquired during his years of dancing. His lips trailed down the younger's chest, and he paused to nip once on each nipple—eliciting a delicious yelp from Eren's lips—before he ventured lower and lower... and eventually dropped to his knees.

Eren weaved his fingers through his lover's hair, slightly tugging. "Levi," he panted as the man began unbuckling and unzipping his jeans, "You don't have to. It's... it's dirty."

"I know, brat," _... but it's my turn to treat you_. Levi yanked down Eren's pants to reveal... the lacy panties he had worn during his performance. "Freckled Jesus Christ," the man rested his forehead against the younger's muscly thigh, "You're killing me, babe."

Eren raised a brow. "It's just panties."

_And my hidden kink_ , Levi refused to voice his thoughts aloud, and quickly disposed of the lingerie that made him so lustful. Eren's member sprang free. And Levi stared at it. _What do I do now_? _How does it work again_?

Sensing his discomfort, Eren chuckled and massaged Levi scalp in a calming manner. "It's okay, Levi. You don't have to. But if you really want to, I'll guide you. Take it slow."

Levi bit his bottom lip and nodded. "I want to, Eren. I want you."

Levi wrapped a hand around Eren's silken erection, gently flicking his wrist. The boy gasped, his eyes flying shut. Taking a deep, reassuring breath, Levi wrapped his plump lips around the tip of his boyfriend's cock. He tentatively stuck his tongue out, dipping it into the slit already leaking with precum. _Bitter_. Levi suppressed a shudder. He could feel Eren fully harden in his mouth. He gradually started to bob his head, taking in more and more. _It's been a while_. _Let's see how far I can push it_.

With the help of Eren, Levi slowly accepted more and more of the considerable length into his mouth. Every time he felt the impulse to gag creeping closer, he would slow down and take a breath. Eren didn't seem to mind. In fact, the boy was beside himself actually, panting and sweating and clutching onto Levi's shoulders hard enough to draw blood. _Guess it's been a while for him, too_.

Imitating Eren's earlier actions, Levi ran his tongue along the cock, his hand jerking what he could not suck. As the seconds ticked by, he quickly grew accustomed.

Above him, Eren was a shaking and sweaty mess. "Levi," he whined, his head rolling back, leaning against the door. His voice was weak. "I'm... I'm close."

Levi immediately pulled away and the stripper hissed at the sudden chill enveloping his dick.

"Bastard," he muttered.

* * *

**LEVI GLANCED AROUND** the room. There wasn't much space. Simply a vanity table, a mini-fridge, a velvet couch and a few dressers. Levi bit his bottom lip. "Go," he shoved Eren toward the couch. "All fours, ass in the air."

The stripper complied, plopping onto the couch with his bum up, inviting, enticing. His arms leaned on the arm of the couch and he rested his forehead against them. Eren's back was slightly arched. Levi took a moment to study Eren's physique and only one word clanged throughout his mind.

_Beautiful_.

Luckily, the couch was big enough to accommodate both of them, and after snatching a bottle of lube and a condom from the desk drawer, the older quickly perched himself behind the younger; first-class seat to Eren's delectable booty. Levi quickly tugged off his own pants and boxers, tossing them behind him. Ripping the wrapper open with his teeth, Levi pulled out the condom and rolled it onto his own leaking erection. _Safety first_! Then he quickly uncapped the bottle of lube, squirting the cold liquid onto his fingers.

His heart racing, Eren impatiently waited, anticipated, craving the probing feeling of—

A finger leisurely circled his entrance, and he nearly groaned in frustration. He knew how this night was going to end—with him crying and pleading and begging for release. He could always tell, according to the pace of Levi's preparation.

"Please, Levi," the stripper whispered, wiggling his ass. "Please, I need you."

"Hush!" the older man spoke, and slowly dug his finger past his lover's tight ring of muscle. Only to pull it back out... only to slowly push it back in.

 _Oh, my God,_ Eren thought. _This is torture._

* * *

**MULTIPLE PLEAS AND** three fingers later, and Eren was finally prepared. With a final brush against the strippers clenching walls and a quick tap to his prostate that made the boy squirm and yelp, Levi retracted his fingers, grimacing at the wet and sticky texture. _Whatever_.

He swiftly turned Eren onto his back, then crawled forward until their faces were aligned. Eren wrapped his legs around his boyfriend's waist, pulling him closer until he felt that long and proud member poking near his ass. A tear ran down his cheek. Levi wiped it away, planting a delicate kiss upon his angel's soft lips. Yet he made no movement to insert himself in Eren's tight entrance.

"Please, Levi," the boy hiccuped, throwing his head back. "I can't take it anymore. Put it in. Please!"

A lightbulb went on in Levi's mind and a sinister smirk tugged at the corners of his lips. " _Non, non,_ " he shook his head. " _Je ne comprends pas ce que tu dis_ , Eren."

_I don't understand what you're saying_. Eren knew this game. He hated it. And he wanted to throttle Levi for initiating it when he was seconds away from getting what he so badly craved these past few days. But Levi had always been a sadist, always loved making Eren miserable, making him limp with pleasure.

"Please!" Eren cried. "Please, don't make me do this right now. I'm begging you, Levi!"

But the older shook his head. " _Qu'est-ce que tu veux_? _Dites-moi_ , Eren."

_What do you want_? _Tell me, Eren_.

Levi teasingly ran his tip along Eren's entrance, and every time the boy bucked his hips—tried to get him to finally slip inside—the bastard would pull away, chuckling menacingly.

"Freckled Jesus Christ!" Eren ground out through gritted teeth. And then he relented. " _S'il vous plaît_ , Levi. _Baisez-moi ici et maintenant_. _Baisez-moi vite et fort_. Please, _Maître_."

 _Please, Levi. Fuck me here and now. Fuck me fast and hard. Please, Master_.

Levi slowly pushed in until his tip was encased by the tight heat Eren saved just for him... just for his _maître_. Eren groaned at the familiar feeling of being full, relishing in the euphoric sensation he had missed so much. He could tell he wasn't going to last long. Levi pushed in a little further.

"Goddamn it, Levi," Eren gasped, his nails digging into the fabric of the couch.

Levi thrusted his hips, leisurely pushing in and pulling out. It was only when Eren's eyes narrowed and snapped toward his that he realized enough was enough. _The boy had been punished enough_.

Levi plunged into the boy, the sudden force making the latter cry out in surprise... and perhaps a bit of pain. But Levi couldn't bring himself to care, not when his own self-control had finally snapped. As if a wild beast had been set free, he ravished Eren's body, claiming and marking and biting the boy like there was no tomorrow. And Eren loved every fucking second of it.

And then a startled cry escaped the younger's lips and an euphoric jolt shot throughout his body. _The pleasure... the pleasure... the pleasure..._

Levi slowed his movements. " _Je l'ai trouvé_ ," he teased. _I found it_. Eren's prostate gland. And that was when the real bumping and grinding commenced. For the remainder of the evening, the two absolutely destroyed each other. The screams and cries of pleasure echoed throughout the hallways of the strip club, making everyone turn on their heel and retreat back to where the music was deafening.

When the couple finally reached their climax, they moaned one another's names, moaned sweet nothings in each other's ears, and made a spiritual promise to never doubt one another's feelings and commitment ever again.

* * *

**"I JUST WANT** to apologize one more time," Eren said, running his finger along Levi's chest. After their multiple rounds of bumping fuzzies, the pair had finally decided it was enough... for now. They were lazing around on the couch, Eren sprawled across Levi's chest. The older ran his fingers up and down his boyfriend's spine, leaving goosebumps in their wake.

"I was a fool for making those assumptions," the stripper shook his head. "I guess a lot has been on my mind and the thought of you actually being unfaithful... clouded my common sense."

Levi lazily smiled. "It's okay, brat. It's in the past. Don't be so hard on yourself."

A moment of silence passed.

"Levi?" Eren said, taking his boyfriend's hand in his. He brought it up to his lips and placed a kiss on the bruised knuckles.

"Hmm?" The older replied, his eyes falling shut.

"I love you."

"I love myself, too, brat."

* * *

**IT WAS NEARING** two o'clock in the morning. The bar was still in full swing with the revelry of inebriate and horny patrons. But in one of the dressing rooms at the back of the building, two boys were still curled together on a couch, lazily running their hands over each other, neither saying a word. They were simply savoring each other's presence; two souls entwined to form one. They were content, happy, and no secrets laid between them. Well... almost.

"So," Levi sighed, planting a kiss on the younger's forehead. "I have been meaning to talk to you about something."

The sentence perked Eren's interest. After the night he had had tonight and the events that led to it, he knew he had nothing serious to worry about. But he couldn't help but start to worry, start to assume, start to wonder. He lifted his head from his boyfriend's chest, brows furrowed. "What's wrong?"

Levi bit his bottom lip. "So, I heard that blond coconut friend of yours quit. If I remember correctly, tonight was his last performance."

Eren nodded warily. "Yeah. He realized this isn't the life he wants to live. He wants to go back to school, study politics or some shit. He wants to make something out of his life. Why bring this up? You usually don't give a shit about other people's problems unless it benefits you in some way."

A smile tugged at the corner of the older's lips, and he ran a hand down Eren's back. "A few days ago," he began, "Hange called me and asked if I wanted to replace Coconut's place as a stripper. They then continued on reciting a list of pros and cons, about how much money I would make, and the fact that I would get to spend a lot of time with you. And when they finished, I told them I would think about it."

Eren's eyes nearly popped out of his skull. "And you're only telling me _now_?!"

Levi held up his hands in mock defense. "I wanted to tell you—trust me—but you were throwing your little hissy fit and giving me the cold shoulder." A tiny blush tinted the stripper's cheeks, and the older chuckled. "But that's not important. I want to hear your opinion, Eren. Do you think I should take the job?"

A shrug. "I don't know. Do you think your back can handle the pressure, old man?"

Unimpressed, said old man raised a brow. "If I can pick up your fat ass, then stripping should be a breeze."

"Levi!"

He laughed. "I'm joking. Um, but seriously now. Should I become a stripper? It'll bring in more money. We could save up, move into a better apartment. And we'll spend more time together," a smirk tugged at the corner of his lips. "Think of all the exciting situations we'll find ourselves in."

Eren rolled his eyes. "I swear to God... um, but to answer your question,"—he laid his cheek on his boyfriend's chest—"I certainly don't object to you becoming a stripper. I believe it could be beneficial for our future; a good opportunity for both of us. But when it comes down to it, it's your choice. I'm not against it. I think you'd make a wonderful stripper."

Levi nodded. "Alright, then."

* * *

**WALKING WITH A** crippled Eren on his back, Levi Ackerman made his way down the corridor to Hange's office. A comfortable silence surrounded them as they wandered. Hange's office was located on the end of the hallway—marked by the image of a silhouetted bunny and an iron plate with their name on. Levi didn't even bother knocking before he threw the wooden door open, leaning against the threshold—careful of Eren's legs around his waist. Hange was seated behind their desk, intently staring at a heap of documents as if they murdered their mother. _Probably a bunch of bills_.

"Oi, shitty glasses."

They looked up, wide-eyed. Then they took in Eren's appearance—all the hickeys and bite-marks and his disheveled hair—and a suggestive smirk tugged at their lips. "Had fun, didn't you, boys?"

Eren groaned, burying his face in the older's neck. Levi found the boy's embarrassment to be _beyond_ adorable. A small smile tugged at the corner of his lips.

"Damn right, we did," Unfazed, Levi readjusted the boy on his back. "Um, two things, Hange. One, I'm kidnapping your best stripper for the rest of the night."

They shrugged. "It's fine. I doubt he can perform with those sore hips of his. Isn't that right, Eren?"

"Shut up," the younger muttered, a faint blush dusting his cheeks.

"And another thing," Levi continued. He took a deep breath, avoiding the brunet's curious eyes. "I also wanted to let you know that I'll take the job. Thanks for the opportunity, I guess."

A screech reverberated through the small office as Hange leapt up from their seat. They dashed across the room, but before they could engulf the older in a hug—oh, no, never mind, they managed to awkwardly hug him, careful of the injured Eren. "Ah! I'm so excited! I was just going through the schedules and we really need more dancers. Thank you, Levi!"

"You're welcome," he patted their back, highly uncomfortable.

When they finally released him, Levi readjusted Eren before nodding. "We'll be going now. Please send me the details later."

Without hearing Hange's reply, he turned and made a beeline for the door.

"Wait!" Hange called after them. "You can't leave yet. You can't leave the readers unsatisfied. A kiss! At least give them a kiss!"

"Suck a cock, Hange!"

* * *

**THE COOL NIGHT** air was a much needed relief from the stuffy club. In the parking lot, Levi placed Eren on the concrete ground, leaning him against the side of their car for support. Zero words were exchanged as the older reached up on his tip toes and delicately pressed his lips on those of his lover. Their lips gently caressed each other's, projecting the amount of love the couple shared. Before they got _too_ carried away, Levi pulled away, leaning his forehead on Eren's.

"I forgot to tell you back in the dressing room," he said, "but I love you too, Eren."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
